Jigsaw vs GLaDOS/Rap Meanings
GLaDOS: It's time to do science, Aperture's mindset of giants (Aperture places human test subjects into puzzles called chambers. They call this "doing science".) '' has the violent defiance to put a puppet to silence ''(When Jigsaw's test subjects first wake up in the trap room, they are almost always greeted by a television with the rules of the game pre-recorded. The message is given by the puppet, Billy. The ''Saw movies are widely known for their extreme violence.)'' I think you'll find, I'm divine! Real vile Venus Fly! (One of the trap Jigsaw used in Saw 2 is called Venus Fly Trap, which the trap is locked on the victim's neck and will snap shut and pierce his head if the trap isn't removed in time.) You can't survive, it's no... cake... against a warped AI (Aperture Science is a place which is difficult to survive in, especially with GLaDOS being the one in charge. GLaDOS is saying Jigsaw won't be able to survive against her. "It's no... cake..." is a reference to the meme "The Cake is a Lie," which spawned from the ''Portal franchise. GLaDOS is saying it's no lie, or no cake, that Jigsaw won't survive.)'' I Kramer, Saw, I conquered! Now for the words you've wanted spoken ("I Kramer, Saw, I conquered!" is a parody of "I came, I saw, I conquered", words pronounced by Julius Caesar. GLaDOS make fun about the fact Jigsaw may not succeed. Kramer is Jigsaw's last name. Saw'' is also the name of the franshise that spawned Jigsaw.) Here come the test results: your morality core is broken! ''(In Portal, you explode GLaDOS by attaching cores to her. One of these cores is the morality core. In addition two panels called crushers crush the core in the video. GLaDOS is saying Jigsaw is evil or his morality is "crushed") Like my toxins, real vicious, know I'm GLaD to spit some disses (GLaDOS talks about her rapping ability be as toxic as her lethal neurotoxin. She spells glad like "GLaD" because it is part of her name.) So listen; you don't want to come end up dead like your missus (Jigsaw's ex-wife, or "missus", was named Jill Tuck. The two split up shortly after Jigsaw's mental breakdown. During the finale of the final movie, Saw 3D, Jill meets her gruesome end at the hands of a former accomplise,Mark Hoffman.GLaDOS is telling Jigsaw that he should leave this battle, cause, if he doesn't, he'll be reunited with Jill.) You've fallen in my trap, you whacks, because this is quite honestly The only thing I find more humorous than your autopsy (Both Jigsaw and GLaDOS are known for being associated with traps, GLaDOS calling Jigsaw's "whack". GLaDOS further continues this insult by saying that the fact that Jigsaw is here battling here is laughable. Almost as much as the opening sequence to Saw IV, which saw Jigsaw having an autopsy preformed on him after he is killed in Saw III. An autopsy is preformed on somebody to determine how they died after they have died. Jigsaw has an autopsy preformed on him, despite the obvious slit throat. Because of this, GLaDOS found the idea of the autopsy unnecessary, and compares it to Jigsaw attempting to battle her, as she believes she's already won.) Your life of sin has come to end, just don't make me repeat it {Jigsaw has done some pretty sinful things in his lifetime. The most sinful, according to the police, is his entire legacy. Jigsaw was clasified as a serial killer. GLaDOS is saying that his sinful life has ended, because she has beaten him in this rap battle. She furthers this by telling him to leave before she has to repeat his sinful life back to him, including the tragic events leading up to his rise to fame as "The Jigsaw Killer.") Cuz you'll end up like my predecessor -CAROLINE DELETED- (At the end of Portal 2 GLaDOS deletes the part of her that makes her human which was based off of Cave Johnson's, the founder and previous owner of Aperture, assistant Caroline.) '' '' Billy the Puppet: Hello, GLaDOS. I want to play a game. (Billy the puppet's most known line was: "Hello, name here. I want to play a game" , he often said this to his victims before he put them into a series of traps and tests) Why don't you blow off some Steam by escaping my little place (Portal and Portal 2 can be found on Steam.) Jigsaw: 'cause your flow is even slower than your development process Revisit Lab Rat and shut down the OS of a “goddess" (GLaDOS stands for Genetic Life-form and Disc Operating System. If you remove the OS in GLaDOS you end up with Genetic Life-form and Disk.) Completed my rebirth, I'm fighting scrap worth less than TF2 (TF2 (Team Fortress 2) Is another game made by Valve, TF2 is for free. So Jigsaw is saying that GlaDOS is worth nothing) '' '' Check your morals and your importance, "zero Valvue" (Valve is the company that made the Portal franchise. Jigsaw also makes a pun while reiterating that GLaDOS is worthless.) A real Flesh and Blood bruiser who will send you to the birds (GLaDOS and other robots in Aperture are deathly afraid of birds. GLaDOS was also turned into a potato, PotatOS, in Portal 2 and was pecked at by birds. One of the video games based on Saw was called ''Saw II: Flesh & Blood.)'' in a PotatOS plot arc Ellen McLamer than your words! (As stated before GLaDOS was turned into a potato in Portal 2 named PotatOS. This also references the fact that GLaDOS' voice actor is named Ellen McLain.) '' '' The key to your win lies within your very being (The Venus Fly Trap from Saw II previously mentioned could only be opened by the key located behind the victim's eye. Similarly to this, Jigsaw is stating that the key to GLaDOS's survival is also located within herself.) But alternately, I'll Ctrl you and keep on deleting (This is a reference to the "CTRL-ALT-DELETE" function on a computer, one of which is GLaDOS) Like a care-a-less Mia final Opera towards the light On a carousel of shotguns, you’ll be singing through the night (Ellen McLain, the voice actor of GLaDOS, is also an opera singer. This is also a reference to GLaDOS's habit of singing in the Portal games, the song mentioned here being "Cara Mia Addio! (Turrent Opera)". In Saw VI'', one of the traps featured six of William Easton's coworkers chained to a spinning carousel. In front of said ride is a mounted, loaded shotgun that was rigged to go off every time the carousel came to a complete stop, killing the rider it's aiming at, unless interfered by Easton.)'' Think outside the box - of water strapped to your head (In ''Saw V, Agent Peter Strahm is placed in a Jigsaw trap where a glass case attached to his head was being rapidly filled with water. Jigsaw is telling GLaDOS that she needs to think differently to stand a chance of defeating him, while simultaneously referencing this trap.)'' Or else you won't S. U. R. V. I. V. E in The Final Chapter's end (''Saw 3D, alternatively titled "Saw: The Final Chapter", saw the debut of a support group for Jigsaw survivors, known as "S.U.R.V.I.V.E.".)'' You will function like a puzzle when the tables get turned (The first of two reference to Jigsaw's namesake, a jigsaw puzzle.) Like a cube, I will leave you with a 3rd degree burn (In Portal, Chell places a companion cube in an incinerator. It is also found at the end of Portal 2.) GLaDOS: You waste of SPACE, counting days, contemplating your mistakes (In Portal 2, there is a core obsessed with space which is thrown across the screen, in the video, and says "Space" .) I just really Want You Gone, why don't you SAVE AS I SAVE? ("Want You Gone" is a song sung by GLaDOS at the end of Portal 2. SAVE AS I SAVE was the text written on a wall in a classroom during the Spike Trap from Saw IV''.) '' ' My robot body's packing more meat then your warehouse ever could (One of Jigsaw's many lairs was known as the Gideon Meatpacking Plant.) HERE'S YOUR CHANCE to retry suicide and do yourself some good (After being diagnosed with cancer, Jigsaw broke down and resorted to suicide, by driving off a cliff. But he survived. GLaDOS is telling him to spare himself the pain and retry the cliff idea, in hopes of a successful attempt. HERE'S YOUR CHANCE is a reference to The Rack trap at the end of Saw III''. The text was inscribed on the door leading to the trap.)'' For there's no ATLAS to escape, testing me further's not an option (Atlas is one of the cooperative testing robots in Portal 2) Because I'm mirroring your gas house with unnerving neurotoxin (Neurotoxin is a lethal gas used by GLaDOS in both Portal and Portal 2) Just go. My turrets will take Jim Henson to oblivion (GLaDOS threatens that she'll use her turrets against Jigsaw and compares him to Jim Henson, a famous puppeteer. GLaDOS is belittling Jigsaw, saying he is weak/soft.) I'm Still Alive and sending you to meet with little Gideon ''("Still Alive" is a song sung by GLaDOS at the end of Portal. Gideon, who was named after the warehouse mentioned in a previous line, was Jigsaw and Jill's son. She ended up losing the baby. GLaDOS is saying that she will finally let Jigsaw meet Gideon, by murdering him.) '' ' Jigsaw: I'm deactivating HAL clones to end your malfunctioned reign (HAL is a robot that is similar to GLaDOS in ''2001: A Space Odyssey. Jigsaw is saying he will deactivate, or shut down, his opponent with his lyrics.) '' Sew your mouth shut, your monster, don't want to hear you speak again (The beginning of this line references the trap shown in the opening sequence of Saw IV'', known as the Mausoleum Trap, which was two people, one with his eyes sewn shut and the other with his mouth sewn shut, and they have to work together to escape it. "You monster" comes from this line by GLaDOS: "We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret, but I think we can put our differences behind us; For science, you monster.")'' There's no way to reverse this, so listen to the tape! (This is a reference to the fact that the rules of Jigsaw's games are pre-recorded and put on tapes so that the test subjects can either watch or listen to them before beginning the game.) Billy The Puppet: I'll scatter your parts all across the land just like my namesake (This is the second reference to jigsaw puzzles, with feature parts of a seemingly broken picture scattered in a box awaiting someone to put them back together.) Jigsaw: This Chell of her former self appears to mock me for my puppetry (Chell is the name of the main protagonist from the ''Portal ''games, the character players play as in both ''Portal ''and ''Portal 2. This is a pun on Chell's name, and the saying "shell of its former self," which refers to entities that lose enthusiasm, optimism, and spirit to advance. Jigsaw is saying GLaDOS is just a shell, or Chell, of Caroline, her former self. This could also reference the fact GLaDOS is just the body for Caroline's AI, being sort of the shell for a hermit crab, as AIs in the Portal franchise are able to transfer bodies (as shown with GLaDOS being put into a potato and Wheatley being transfered into GLaDOS' body) similar to a hermit crab, which lives in a shell.)'' From ground up to the moon rocks, you can’t run, you’re in my custody (The gel in which to place portals in both Portal and Portal 2 is made from moon rocks.) '' '' ‘Cause you can’t scream in outer space so stay inside your jail (Sound cannot travel through space due to the lack of matter. At then end of Portal 2, Chell, the main character, ends up in space for several seconds.) Time's up. Sorry. Game over. You failed. (Arguably, the most well-known phrase in the entire Saw franchise is "Game Over", as it is said in almost every movie, sometimes more than once. Jigsaw is saying that this particular game, the battle, has ended, and has resulted in GLaDOS's failure.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Jigsaw vs GLaDOS